minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft: Story Mode
Minecraft: Story Mode, also known as MC:SM or MCSM, is an episodic adventure game developed by Telltale Games in collaboration with Mojang. It is based in the Minecraft Universe, including The Nether, The End, and other dimensions. It currently has 8 playable episodes. Platforms *Android *iOS *PlayStation 4 *Xbox One *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360 *PlayStation Vita *Microsoft Windows *Wii U *Mac iOS Episodes Season Pass The first five episodes are in the Season Pass: *'Episode 1:' "The Order of the Stone" - released October 13th, 2015 *'Episode 2:' "Assembly Required" - released October 27th, 2015 *'Episode 3:' "The Last Place You Look" - released November 24th, 2015 *'Episode 4:' "A Block and a Hard Place" - released December 22nd, 2015 *'Episode 5:' "Order Up!" - released March 29th, 2016 Adventure Pass There are 3 episodes in the Adventure Pass: *'Episode 6:' "A Portal to Mystery" - released on June 7th, 2016 *'Episode 7:' "Access Denied" - released July 26th, 2016 *'Episode 8:' "A Journey's End?" - released September 13th, 2016 Season Pass Deluxe :For more information, click here. The Complete Adventure :For more information, click here. Cast *Patton Oswalt as Jesse (Male) *Catherine Taber as Jesse (Female) *Dee Bradley Baker as Reuben (Pig) *Brian Posehn as Axel *Martha Plimpton as Olivia *Ashley Johnson as Petra *Scott Porter as Lukas *Paul Reubens as Ivor *Dave Fennoy as Gabriel the Warrior *Matthew Mercer as Aiden, the Schoolboy, TNT Dustin, Otis, the Old Farmer Man, and Griefer *Phil LaMar as Gill *G.K. Bowes as Maya and Ivy *Grey Griffin as Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer *Corey Feldman as Magnus the Rogue *John Hodgman as Soren the Architect *Billy West as the Narrator and Sigge *Sean Austin as Reginald *Jim Meskimen as Milo *Melissa Hutchinson as Isa *Jordan Maron as CaptainSparklez *Daniel Middleton as DanTDM *Joseph Garrett as Stampy Cat *Stacy Hinojosa as Stacy Plays *Elizabeth Dwyer as LDShadowLady *Ashley Burch as Cassie Rose *Yvette Nichole Brown as Harper *Adam Harrington as TorqueDawg *Jim Cummings as Hadrian *Kari Wahlgren as Mevia *Jamie Alcroft as Otto *Audrey Wasilewski as Emily *Julianne Buescher as Nell and Clutch *John Sanders as Facemeat and (possibly) Herzog *Christopher Duncan as Slab the Immovable and (possibly) Sebastian *Jason "jtop" Topolski as Reuben (Human), PAMA, and Disco Mickey *A.J. Riebli III as the Death Bowl Announcer *Erin Yvette as Mabel, Farmer Gloria, Griefer, and the EnderCon Announcer. *Michael Gambino as Calvin and Griefer *Roger L. Jackson as The White Pumpkin *Lydia Winters as Lydia *Owen Hill as Owen *Ursula Taherian as Nohr and Sandy *Sam Riegel as Griefer Characters Without Lines *Phillipe *DJ *Bob *Capital T (Only a laugh) Characters Without Official Voice Actors *Arthur von Nagel as Harry (Possibly) *Winslow Characters Yet to Be Found *Fanboy *Fangirl *Headpunch *Meatface *Thundersteak/Shinstomper Trailers Minecraft_Story_Mode_Trailer 'Minecraft Story Mode' Episode 1 - 'The Order of the Stone' Trailer 'Minecraft Story Mode' Retail & Episode 2 - 'Assembly Required' Launch Trailer Minecraft_Story_Mode_-_Episode_3_Trailer Minecraft Story Mode - Episode 4 'Wither Storm Finale' Trailer Minecraft Story Mode - Episode 5 Trailer Minecraft Story Mode Episode 6 - 'A Portal to Mystery' Launch Trailer Minecraft Story Mode Episode 7 - 'Access Denied' Trailer 'Minecraft Story Mode' Episode 8 - 'A Journey's End?' Trailer Trivia *In every Thumbnail for the Episodes, Jesse is shown without his/her armor. **The "Access Denied" Key Art is the only one to have featured Petra and Lukas with armor. **This excludes Episode 2, which only shows Ellegaard and Magnus the Rogue. *"Assembly Required" is the only episode that the thumbnails don't have Jesse in it. *A Minecraft Story Mode poster can be seen in South Park Season 20 Episode 2. *Minecraft: Story Mode has the longest season Telltale has made, with 8 episodes in a season. Their other games have 5 or 6. *The "sets" where the game's scenes have been built in Minecraft. *Jesse doing nothing during dialogue or combat scenes often annoys his/her friends and often results in death. It might result into glitches. *Currently on iOS and Android, "[[The Order of the Stone (Episode)|'The Order of the Stone']]" is available for free on the App Store/Google Play. External Links *Official Website Stores *PC/Mac **Steam **Telltale Online Store *Windows 10 *Xbox 360 *Xbox One *Playstation 3 *Playstation 4 *Playstation Vita - TBA *Wii U *iOS *Android **Google Play **Amazon Category:Games Category:Telltale Category:Mojang